


Betrothed

by Mrs_jamiepottermalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, FLUFF!!!!, Female Harry Potter, Girl-Who-Lived, Good Malfoys, alive dumbledor!!!, alive remus!!!, alive sirius!!!!, bonding fic, eigth year fic, fem harry/draco, marriage bond, slight angst, the potters and the malfoys, very hot draco, very sexy fem harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_jamiepottermalfoy/pseuds/Mrs_jamiepottermalfoy
Summary: Voldemort has been vanquished. And it's the start of a new year, the last year of school. She's finally looking forward to a voldemort free life and a normal school year. No one's gonna dictate her life anymore. Or is it?? Let's read to find out........





	1. here goes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here goes-  
> 1\. It's a girl harry fic. It's the girl who lived people!  
> 2\. Sirius and remus are alive and have been an active part of harry's life since 3rd year. They are together. It's all so because I like the idea of it *giggles*. Besides she'd need their support in this fic.  
> 3\. The malfoys for some reason known only to them and dumbledor changed sides in fourth year. So good malfoys. (although we might find the reason later).  
> 4\. This is a bonding fic. There is going to be a lot of explicit sex and I might write pregnancy too in the future chapters. So if you are under age or don't like such things. SKIP IT!!! OR JUST SIMPLY DON'T READ!  
> 5\. Oh and most importantly... Harry potter and anything in the harry potter universe belong to j k Rowling. It's just the plot idea that is mine.  
> 6\. Oh and POV changes time to time.

                                  Chapter 1- here goes 

"Jamie come down or we'll be late!", Sirius Black yelled to his god daughter upstairs. 

After killing ol'voldie, Jamie helped clearing Sirius's name. And came to stay with him and Remus after the war. Ofcourse once he gained back his title as Lord Black, Sirius and Remus wasted no time in legally bonding with each other. And now, three months after the war they are going to drop their daughter in everything but blood to King's Cross for boarding the Hogwarts express one last time for her final year. 

For the first few days Jamie had been a little drawn to herself. Ofcourse she couldn't be blamed, afterall vanquishing the darkest wizard of all time is no small feet and that too at such young age. Sirius was so proud of his prongslet and the wonderful young woman she's become. But it really hurt him to see her so sad. They tried distracting her from gloomy thoughts by visiting the potter estates and mansions after she gained her inheritance and by telling her about her parents. It took her some time but now she was even better than she has ever been before the war. He's snapped out of his train of thoughts by footsteps on the stairs as Jaime Lilliana Potter comes down the stairs with her uncle mooney. 

"We are going to miss the train!", he said to his husband," Remus atleast you could have been faster. Now we have all of 20 minutes left".

" Chill Paddy! We're apparating there. Besides you could be a little less enthusiastic to see me off ", Jamie mock pouted at her godfather. 

"oh hush!, let's go".

" Okay so paddy is apparating with me and mooney's apparating with the luggage right?", she asked.

"I'll go first and then you two follow " and with that Remus apparated to platform 9 3/4. 

Sirius and Jamie apparated next to remus and the trio moved towards the train on station. 

"Jamie!!" two familiar voices called her name as she neared the carriage. 

"Ron!  Hermione!  How are you two? ", she says while hugging the red head and his girlfriend. 

"We're fine Jamie. We were just waiting for you. Let's go and put our trunks away", hermione said. And the three friends wondered inside the carriage to shove their trunks in an empty compartment and rushed back to say goodbyes to the parents. 

"Oh Jamie dearyou've turned even more beautiful over the summer. Just lovely. " Mrs. Weaseley gushed as she hugged Jamie. 

"oh - ah" Jamie blushed at the compliment "thank you Mrs. Weaseley ".  She said extricating herself from molly only to be smothered by her godfather in a bone crushing hug. 

"Ah..kkchh ah paddy!!  You're crushing me. " she coughed.

" oops!  Sorry prongslet. I'm going to miss you so much", Sirius spoke looking close to tears. 

" paddy I'll be back for Christmas." she said smiling at her godfather. " mooney see he's going to cry!" she added snickering. 

" aw padfoot don't cry our little baby girl will be fine at school ", mooney mock sympathised hugging Sirius from behind

" shut up mooney. I'm not crying! I'm a responsible and concerned godfather ", Sirius said a little snobbishly and turned to his prongslet. " now prongsie be good and don't get into trouble okay?" 

" oh come on paddy! I don't look for trouble it just usually fonds me ", the young saviour added rolling her eyes at her godfather. 

" he's got a point you know, you three just love to get into trouble ickle jamsie", Fred weaseley said gesturing to the golden trio. ( he was saved by a rare potion from professor Snape).

" We do not!", said three indignant voices. 

"What Fred here is trying to say dear Jamie ", said the other weaseley twin  " is that, you three find yourself in trouble quite often and I don't think it's going to be reduced looking at you ".

" And what pray tell, do you mean by that?", asked Jamie narrowing her emerald eyes at the twin. 

" Merely, pointing out that you've turned really hot over summer"

" the hottest girl in school we've seen over the years ",said the other twin 

" so my dear Lil sis Hogwarts boys are going to fall at your feet "

" Prongsie just write to me when these imbeciles so much as look at you I'll gauge their eyes off ", added an indignant Sirius. 

" calm down Sirius, said Remus exasperated "Jamie is a responsible girl and we should trust her judgement." 

" now three of you go aboard it's just a minute till 11 " Remus added towards the trio.

And with a final good bye our golden trio boarded the Hogwarts express. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  


The train journey passed without much incident and soon they were in the entrance hall. Jamie was busy chatting away with Ginny so she didn't see where she was walking and collided with something. That something she figured was a person with warm chest and strong arms that encircled her waist as the two fell down. She closed her eyes anticipating the fall.Jamie noticed a musky scent with a hint of cinnamon. She felt a pair of thin and warm, supple lips over her own and a tingling sensation that forced her to open her eyes and lips still glued to those delicious ones looked in to a pair of stormy grey eyes with a beautiful blue circling the irises. Before she could think beyond that everything blacked out.

  


  


  


  



	2. Ex contractus sponsalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!!

                                           Chapter -2 

I'm so warm and comfortable. Mmmhmm. This feels good. What's that weight on my waist?  I peek open my eye to see around and get some idea of what's going on. Oh that weight's someone arm. A creamy strong arm. A creamy strong arm???? 

I sit up in the bed and see someone in my bed well hospital bed really. But there's no mistaking that blond head. Malfoy????  

" What the hell malfoy???  What are you doing in my bed???? "

" oh sheesh potter! Will you stop with the yelling!!! I happen to have a headache. ", I don't think he's realised what I said. So I shake his shoulder.

"What are you..... ", he stops and looks at me "Doing in my bed potter?? WHAT IS GOING ON??? ", oh there it is. Finally came to his senses. 

" what's that noise?  Who's shouting??  There's patien... ", madam Pomfrey halts in her tirade as she sees us. " oh you two are awake. "

" madam Pomfrey what's going on??  ", I start

" miss potter please refrain from quiestioning. As it is, I'm not the right person to tell you that. Let me just take your vitals and you can go to professor dumbledor's office. Your families are there already "

" But.. ",  " no buts Jamie.  Now let me check you up and then you two can go." she says already waving her wand over malfoy.

  

We sit there for another 15 minutes until she is satisfied. Drowning a couple potions.  
" Okay now you can go. But don't walk too far away from each other and do not fight in the corridors. ", she says sternly.  
Malfoy mutters something to himself and gets a glare for all his trouble.  
We silently walk towards dumbledor's office. Unconsciously walking together but far enough away from each other to avoid any accidental touching. I blush as I remember our brief kiss. Hmm. I have to admit the git's really changed over summer. He's taller. 6'1 I'd say. His features are no longer pointy but aristocratic. Oh and the smell!! He smells wonderful, like musk and cinnamon and I woke so warm and comfortable in his arms. He's fit too  
Not too much muscle just the right amount. A broad shoulder and small waist and powerful arms. Wait. Powerful arms??? What?? You kiss the guy and suddenly you think he's handsome?? What is wrong with me. I have to stop this train of thought! merlin! He's malfoy. He's not handsome. I do not just think that.  
I am snapped out of my musings by malfoy asking me the password.  
" uh.. I don't know. But let me try ", I start saying random sweets and finally the gargoyle opens at ice mice.  
I grab the Griffin knocker and knock once. Sirius opens the door.  
" paddy! What are you doing here?? ", I look over his shoulder to see the malfoys and Remus in the office.  
" father why are you and mum here? ", malfoy questions from behind me.  
" miss potter, Mr.malfoy please do take a seat." dumbledor says.  
We sit in front of dumbledor's desk. Malfoy is sitting next to me with Remus and Sirius on my other side and draco's patents on his.  
" Okay now tell us what's going on ", I look towards mooney.  
" We do not know cub, looks like we're going to find out together ", mooney sighs taking my hand and gently rubs my knuckles.  
" miss potter it appears that when you and draco kissed last night you evoked a very ancient magic ", lucius malfoy states calmly.  
" What does that mean father? ", draco asks.  
Dumbledor stands and extracts an ancient looking parchment and a book and sits in his chair.  
" Mr.malfoy, Jamie I'll request you two to please be patient and do not interrupt me until you hear every thing. He looks at us over his spectacles. His eyes twinkling. We nod and he begins his explanation.  
" hundreds of years ago sometime in the 13th century Will Potter and Herkewin Malfoy two very close friends decided that they want their children to marry. The malfoys and the potters were a very powerful and rich families. With the most pure blood lines. Such a marriage will have been a very good merging of two of the most powerful blood lines. Therefore they evoked the ex contractus sponsalia. Or simply the contract of betrothal. This contract is very binding and absolute. The terms very carefully decided and agreed upon by the two families. It's an ancient magic that cannot be trifled with. Once evoked the two concerned are bonded for life.", he pauses and I dred what he's going to say next though I know what it is. Please let it not mean what I think it means... " it appears Jamie that you and draco here have evoked the ex contractus sponsalia that has been dormant for generations. Hence bonding your souls and magic with each other. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh.. What happens next?? How is our favourite couple going to react?? Stay tuned!!  
> Please leave comments to tell me what do you think about it so far. They're my muse. :)


	3. bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the beguiling discovery Jamie and Draco learn more about this contract and their bond. And try to accept the fact that they are married now to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay..... I was busy with my exams but here's the next chapter.

                                       Chapter 3- Bonded 

I'm speechless. I just can't believe this. Just when I believed that I'm finally free of all the burden of voldemort. Just when I thought that I can live my own life. Make my own decisions. Explore what I want. Get over the expectations of being the -girl-who-lived.

"Tell me paddy, did you know about this?", I ask paddy. Somehow managing to hold the angry tears threatening to running down my cheeks.

" No Jamie we knew nothing about this. ", Sirius says. 

" We would have told you cub. We would never hide something like this from you ", Remus says.

I just feel so helpless. I didn't choose this. Any of it. Not being the chosen one. Not fighting voldemort. Others made those choices for me. Here Jamie, see that scary noiseless bastard? that's voldemort. He killed your parents. Now this is the prophecy and that is your fate, fight him and kill him. Here Jamie, you're too dumb to make your life decisions so here's an ancient contract. Congratulations!!!  You're now married to Draco fucking Malfoy.

" Father you knew about this!!! And you never told me?", malfoys speaks up after what feels like hours after the revelatio. He sounds angry. 

" Dragon we never in our wildest dreams thought that  ex contractus sponsalia will be evoked. ", narcissa malfoys speaks for the first time." We thought the possibility of the contract to be evoked were none. We really thought it was impossible. " 

" I don't understand. Professor Dumbledor just said it was made sure so that the potter and malfoy lines could merge. He said its absolute. Then how come it was impossible for it to be revoked?, " Malfoy questions. 

" And how come this is revoked now. The time is not specified for the contract to be revoked. How come this didn't happen with James and Lucius ? ", Remus asks.  

" Actually I myself would like to know that.", dumbledor says. 

" This is something that's just known by the potter and the malfoy family. You see Mr.Lupin, when the contract was being finalised the ladies potter and malfoy found it too political. They thought it to be a little harsh and unfair on their coming generations. Such a contract might take away any chance the future heirs might have in finding love. So, they somehow managed to pursue their husbands to add one clause of their choice. This clause very clearly states that   the  ex contractus sponsalia can only be evoked with a kiss. In doing so lady malfoy and potter believed that the two malfoy and potter heirs entering the contract will have a choice. This will only be evoked, when they believed, that the heirs will be in love and already willing to be bonded to each other. ", Lucius malfoy explains.

" And last night when Jamie and I fell down we kissed accidentally", Malfoy whispers. 

" Exactly. We thought, given your animosity with miss potter it is very unlikely that you two would ever kiss each other. We would have told you about the contract after you got married to miss greengrass. ", narcissa malfoys explains. 

I'm finally jerked out of my stupor. " wait a minute what do you mean married to greengrass?"

"Draco, miss potter has been betrothed to miss Astoria Greengrass. We finalised his betrothal contract on his sixteenth birthday. ", lucius malfoy says.

" That means he is already under a betrothal contract with Greengrass. Meaning this ancient contract is invalid. Right?", I look around the room hopefully.   

" No Jamie.  ex contractus sponsalia is the most absolute of marriage contracts. Any other contract just nullifies. Besides the kind of contract lucius is talking about is just a legal contract. Like any Muggle one. It's not magical. Where as  ex contractus sponsalia is legal as well as magical. ", it's Remus this time that crushes my hope. 

So there's no way out. Oh my god. 

" Is there any copy of this contract ", Sirius asks . 

" Yes there's one each in malfoy and in the potter vault ", Mr.malfoy informs. 

" Why not Lucius and Sirius go and retrieve the contracts,  ofcourse after Jamie gives Sirius permission to access the potter vaults on her behalf, and I will tell Jamie and Draco here about the bond and what to expect of it. ", narcissa offers giving me a warm smile.

I'm just too numb at this point to really acknowledge her smile and look at her a little lost and resigned. 

" Yes that's a wonderful idea. What do you say cub?", Remus asks me squeezing my hand that he is holding reassuringly . 

I just nod and Sirius and Lucius are gone through the floo after a few minutes. 

"Now, I assume since the two of you are essentially married ", I wince. there's that word again. But dumbledor continues despite my obvious discomfort  " you should require your own living quarters. I've arranged a suitable living arrangement on the fifth floor. Let's go there and we will talk more about the bond then." 

We all get up and leave dumbledor's office. I'm asked to walk closer to Draco by narcissa malfoy,  when I try to walk a little further. When we reach the fifth floor we walk a few paces to our left to a portrait of a young girl of about 20 in beautiful green robes. Dumbledor gives the password " mingled fate" and we enter want appears to be a living room. 

It's a tastefully decorated room with white and cream accents and the furniture matches the color scheme. There's a comfortable looking cream couch and some plush armchairs, a white coffee table and to my surprise a couple of white and grey beanbags. Towards the farther right is a dark wooden door which I think leads to the bedroom and on the left wall is a small kitchen area with two barstools near the counter.

" I would like to say Jamie dear you are taking this quite well considering the shock all this is for you. ",  Mrs malfoy starts speaking and I manage a small smile for her benefit. Oh well I can be miserable later. If she is going to tell me something about the bond I have to pay attention. I can tell by mooney and paddy's reactions that there is no way out. And I can use all the information I can get if I have to survive this. I'm no hermione and I know nothing about  ex contractus sponsalia specifically, but I know enough about ancient magical contacts that they are very tricky and temperamental. I cannot afford to aggravate  the bond. So I force myself to pay attention to narcissa malfoy, saving my agony for later. 

" as I was saying, I don't know all the specifications of your bond and contract but there are some things both of you have to keep in mind. You see this is a marriage bond and thus it requires physical proximity, " despite my mental state I cannot help but blush. And what's worse mooney and dumbledor look completely unfazed by what she's saying. Narcissa malfoy continues as if she hasn't noticed my blush. 

" Though consummation isn't compulsory right after the bonding since sometimes the bond manifests for underage couples,hence you have one years time to consummate your bond. But that doesn't mean you can be completely physically detached. As I said its a marriage bond it needs physical proximity. " 

" What do you mean by that?", I ask confused. 

" What narcissa means Jamie, is that,to avoid draining your physical and magical strength you and draco have to be as close as possible. Think of it as your bond feeding on physical proximity between you two. Like hold hands as often as you can. Sit closer. Avoid fighting and arguments. Talk to each other as your bond requires an emotional attachment and compatibility. ", Remus explains. 

" Yes and I would advice cuddling. Especially while sleeping. It would be easier that way. Your bond is new so it's impossible for you two to be more than a few feet away from each other. It will go with time and how close you get Emotionally.  Remus is right in suggesting that you avoid fights because it will strain the bond and that will be painful. Especially for you Jamie. " narcissa continues. 

"Excuse me Mrs malfoy, but what do you mean especially me? ", I ask confused. I must say I'm surprised that malfoy is sitting quietly through all this. Not a single word. I look at him and see that he's looking at me too. He's thinking something, there's a look in his eyes that comforts me a little, in what seems like hours, but before I can say much narcissa interrupts my line of thought  

" Please,  call me narcissa darling. Afterall you're my daughter in law. And what I mean Jamie dear is that since you're the wife and would bear the future heirs, the contract essentially is more entwined with your magical core. Thus any strain on the bond will be noticed by you first as it will affect you first. And the pain in case of too much strain or being too far away will be more severe to you than draco.That's why it's very important for the both of you to be very careful and keep as close to each other as possible. I'll also advice that share small kisses when you're comfortable.", looking at my face narcissa quickly adds, " nothing too much dear. A peck on the cheek or forehead and a hug will do for now. I'll say that you two should be holding hands even now, it's been nearly four hours since the bonding. It will drain your energy. ", I look at narcissa astonished as suddenly malfoy reaches and take my left hand in his right. I'm a little shocked at first but didn't retract my hand. His hand is bigger than mine with long elegant fingers. His hand is warm and soft and this reminds me of the time I awoke in his arms. His hand wraps around my smaller hand just like he was wrapped around me in the hospital wing.  A couple minute pass and I feel my uneasiness and headache ( I didn't even know that I had a headache) slowly eases and I feel much better already. 

" how does it feel now draco and Jamie. After holding hands. ",dumbledor asks 

" it feels better like there was this unease somewhere that's gone now ", I say. 

" like I had a migraine that I didn't realise I had and it's gone now",says draco 

" Oh that's good. That means if you remain close to each other and holds hands a bit you could go about your classes without much difficulty. Though now you two have to be in same classes ", says dumbledor and I see the twinkle in his eyes is back full force. 

" that's not a problem headmaster. Jamie and I already take the same courses. It's just that gryffindor and slytherin will now have all the classes together ", adds malfoy. 

After that all of us sit there. Lost in our own thoughts. Waiting for lucius and Sirius to return . Me and draco continue to hold hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little longer than the previous ones. What do you guys think??? Please review... The details of contract and draco's views on everything.


	4. Ground rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about the bond draco and Jamie are finally alone and have some time to themselves where they talk and try to lay some ground rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for the delayed update. But here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!!

Chapter - 4  
Ground Rules 

Around 11, Narcissa,lucius, mooney, paddy and dumbledor leave after declaring that it's late and since we have classes the next day we should retire to bed. Promising to discuss the contract extracted by lucius and Sirius the next day after classes. Narcissa hugs me and draco both before leaving. All of them leave remind us not to fight and remain in close contact with each other.  
Alone at last for the first time since the whole fiasco, draco and I stand there awkwardly looking at each other. Not knowing what to say. What do you talk about to you're new husband after unexpectedly bonding with him.  
" I guess we should talk", draco says gesturing towards the couch  
" yeah sure", I move towards the couch alongside draco and we sit next to each other.  
" Jamie, I can understand how shocking all this is to you. But I want to say that you won't face any problems from me. ", he says.  
" Malfoy, why are so calm about this? I gather this is as unexpected for you as it is for me?", I ask watching his face. His eyes held an unknown emotion for a moment but then it's gone.  
He smiles, " I always knew I would marry some one of my parents choice. A pureblood witch, pretty and dumb who will never match me intellectually. I would never fall in love with her. Just a marriage to produce an heir and then bear it like a burden. That belief of mine strengthened when I signed the contract with the greengrass girl. ", he pauses then adds, " atleast you are someone who I admire and respect. We may have always fought but you always held my respect for your courage, your compassion and your intellect. Atleast I can expect an equal companionship from you if not love. "  
I am stunned at his openness. Is this really malfoy. I am musing this when he speaks again.  
"oh and Jamie it's draco to you."  
"huh? What do you mean?"  
" Though accidentally, we are married. I think it's only natural that you call me by my given name. Besides you are malfoy too you know. "  
" We might be married malfoy but I am not giving up my name for you. Ancient contract or not I am a potter and I will always be a potter. ", I add with finality.  
" I would like to tell you that it wasn't I who invoked this contract. This wouldn't have happened if you had used your eyes and not collided with me", he says glaring.  
" oh it's my fault now is it? Like your family wouldn't benefit from this marriage. ", I snap back.  
" Don't you dare blame my family potter! I will..." he stops as I gasp in pain clutching my belly and bending double with a cry. He instantly grabs me around my shoulders and drags me close hugging me.  
" I so sorry Jamie I shouldn't have snapped at you. I really didn't realise it would affect you so ", he murmurs ribbing my back and hugging me tighter.  
I pant as the pain in my belly eases away.  
"Merlin! Our ancestors were sure sadistic. That was worse than cruciatus. I think we should avoid fighting as much as possible. "  
" Don't worry I'll speak to father. You needn't change your name. I agree it's not fair. ", he adds as I slowly back away from his embrace.  
I nod. " I really think we shouldn't tell everybody right away.I dont want to deal with the press right now."  
" I agree Jamie but we can't hide it outright. People will notice when we sit together in classes and at supper, when we won't sleep in our respective dormitories and especially when father breaks the contract with Greengrass family. " he adds gently. I think he's scared that I would snap at him. This realisation that he's actually trying to be the bigger person here even if he might not agree with everything I am saying makes me wonder. That's so unlike the malfoy I know. But anyway things change.  
" I am not saying to outright hide it. Just not declare our marriage to the world right away. I am already pestered enough. ", I try to reason with him.  
" I agree with that. I think we can say that we are betrothed and father found this old contract between out grandfather's and it can't be nullified hence breaking the contract with Greengrass. We will say that because of all the fawning over, you are given a separate dormitory and I am headboy so we can pass off my absence from my dormitory on that. " he says.  
" We can explain the being together by saying that since the contract we are trying to get to know each other. ", I add. " We should probably talk to both our parents about this before breakfast so that they know about this".  
" yeah you're right let's owl them to meet us here before breakfast ", se says summoning parchment and quill and we both write letters to our respective parents. 

After finishing and sending the letters. We decide to explore our living quarters further. The dark door to the left of our living room does lead to the bedroom. It's a big room tastefully decorated in the same cream and white tones of the living room with a huge fourposter bed with a canopy of while draped and pale sheets. The room has a few she's filled with books on the right walk. And two doors on the left. The first one leads to a dresser come closet larger than my bedroom with the Dursley's which is already stocked with our stuff and has a handsome darkroom table with a huge ornate mirror. The second door leads to a bathroom. It's huge and white with two identical sinks and a spacious shower area and a huge white marble bath. Big enough to accommodate four people.  
" erm.. I think you should use the bathroom first ", draco says as we get our of the bathroom and enter the bedroom.  
" Okay", I say and gather my pyjamas from the closet and rush to the bathroom.  
I quickly change into my baby blue t shirt and matching knee length pajama bottoms and freshen up. Exiting the bathroom I see that draco is wearing a well fitting white tshirt with black pajama bottoms. He smile as he sees me.  
" I think we should go to sleep. It's an early day tomorrow ",. He says.  
I nod and go to lie down awkwardly on the left side of the bed. He cimbs in on the other side and pulls the sheets over us.  
" goodnight Jamie ".  
" goodnight draco."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The next morning I wake up warm and surrounded by musky cinnamony scent that is oddly familiar. I snuggle more into the warmth. I feel a movement of a chest beneath my cheeks and I jerk awake. The events if past day come crashing at me. The kiss, the bond and the fact that I am married and currently snuggling in bed with draco malfoy. I froze as I feel him waking. He slowly opens those stormy grey eyes of his and smiles down at me.  
" good morning. It appears that the bond made us seek each other in sleep. ", he murmurs.  
I can only nod as my brain seems to lose ability to process words. He's smiling at me as suddenly we hear a knock. He groans nut gently detangles himself and leaves to let our parents in. I sit there in stupor until I hear paddy asking if I am still asleep. I heave myself out of bed and slowly walk towards the living room.I see that dumbledor's present as well. After exchanging pleasantries draco inform them of our desire to keep the marriage a secret.  
" But how's that possible with everything going on with the bond? ", lucius asks.  
" well father, we can say that we are betrothed and you found this old contract between out grandfather's and it can't be nullified hence breaking the contract with Greengrass. We will say that because of all the fawning over, Jamie is given a separate dormitory and I am headboy so we can pass off my absence from my dormitory on that since I will be assigned a separate room anyway.", draco says.  
" well that sorts it. But what about the people you do tell?", lucius asks.  
To this dumbledor suggests," Don't worry about that, today at breakfast I will announce about Jamie and Draco 's betrothal in the great Hall stating that nobody is to disturb them about their bond. Simultaneously I will cast a discrete charm that unables anybody to discuss about their bond infront of those who don't know. Thus ensuring complete secrecy."  
" I want to keep my name ", I mumble seeing as this is the time to mention that too.  
" But darling that's not possible you are married ", narcissa says, " you are supposed to take your husband's name."  
" I know but my name is the only thing I have left that connects me to my parents. I can't give that up. " I say thought I doubt this will be possible.  
" I agree with Jamie. As well she is the potter heiress. She can't inherit without the name", Remus adds  
" well in that case we will hyphenate her near to potter- malfoy.that way she is both lady potter and lady malfoy.. ", lucius says smiling towards me.  
" thank you ".I say. After chatting for a few more minutes they all leave and one by one draco and I get ready for the school day ahead. Bracing ourselves for the outburst sure to follow dumbledor's speech at breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?? Please tell me what do you guys think.....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore tells the school about draco and Jamie's " betrothal". And everybody's reaction to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any Astoria Greengrass fans - I'm sorry since I've made her the bad bitch.

After we get ready, we walk together to the great Hall. Because of the meeting with our families and dumbledore, we are a little late. I'm quite sure the great Hall will be full with the whole of Hogwarts' population. I brace my self and look down at the beautiful face of my wife. Wife. I still can't believe my luck. 

Here I am, holding hands with Jamie. My Jamie. Whom I've had a crush on since first year and have been in love with since the yule ball. My beautiful, sexy, enigmatic Jamie. My wife. The sole reason thar I joined the light side and forced my parents to turn against that noseless bastard.

I was resigned by sixth year, that she will never give me a second look; unless to glare at me, let alone love me back. I resigned myself to my bad fate and signed that contract with the greengrass bint. But here I am married to my love. The woman who has been the light to my darkness. I know I don't deserve her. But now that I have her, I'll do everything in my power to love her,cherish her and protect her. She deserves it and so much more. 

Looking now at her beautiful face, I can see she's wary of everybody's reaction. I mean it's not everyday that you enter the great Hall, holding hands with your nemesis, about to announce that you're gonna marry him while actually you already married him. Accidently too. I give her my most reassuring smile and she smiles back hesitantly. 

We take a deep breath and enter the great Hall. 

As expected, breakfast is on full swing. And slowly one by one we are spotted. 

" Where do you reckon we sit", Jamie asks. 

" the gryffindor table. It's safer", I say. 

She nods and we slowly move towards the lion table. Every single eye is upon us. Even granger looks gobsmacked. Jamie smiles at her and she shifts making room for the two of us between her and the weasely girl. Jamie and I sit, and then everyone starts shouting or asking questions. 

" What the hell Jamie!"

" What happened? "

Both weasely and granger say at the same time. Or yell in weasely's case. 

"Guys I...", but Jamie is interrupted by dumbledore who chooses that very moment to rise. 

" Silence!", whole Hall falls silent and look towards dumbledore. Expecting some kind of explanation as to why the saviour is holding hands with a malfoy. And said malfoy sitting at the griffindor table. 

" As you all can see", dumbledore begins," miss potter and mister malfoy are together now. ", there's outraged cries at that. " silence! ", dumbledore's voice booms through the hall making it eerily quite once again. " as I was saying that miss potter and mister malfoy are together owing to the fact that they are betrothed and are to be married post graduation. I will like to inform you all that this contract is absolute and I command all of you to not hassle the couple with your thirst for gossip. ". 

He looks sternly over his half moon spectacles. " I will not tolerate any name calling or harassment of any form towards them. Now proceed with your breakfast. You have classes to attend " and with that he sits down and starts on his breakfast. 

I look around the hall and as expected there aren't many happy faces. Weasely looks at me with narrowed eyes. While granger seems speculative. Jamie leans forward and murmurs something to them. I look towards my own house table ;some people look outraged, disgusted even. Pansy and blaise look at me with a stoic expression but happiness in their eyes.  Afterall those two were the only ones who knew about my feelings for Jamie. 

Astoria Greengrass stands up and I brace myself, that girl is as stupid as they come. " that's a lie!", she screeches. " Draco is my fiancé. I'll be the next lady malfoy not thar half blood bitch. He's mine potter back off!". 

I can't help it. I stand and say in a very loud and clear voice. " Miss greengrass,  If you will speak with your father you will find that the betrothal contract between your family and mine has been nullified. I'm no longer your fiancé. I'm Jamie's fiancé. I'll advice you to do not call my fiancé by degrading names or I won't be held responsible for further actions. " I give her a pointed look and settle down next to my wife. 

My words once again silence the room as greengrass bint marches off the great Hall no doubt to owl her father. 

Everyone starts on their breakfast a few moments later as professor Mcgonagall descends to our table handing out our time tables. As I look down at my timetable, Jamie speaks for a few moments to her friends before turning towards me.

"Um draco."', I look up from my time table. She looks a little wary. 

" Draco ", she continues, " We have a free period after breakfast. And I really have to talk to Ron and hermione. Would you mind going to the seventh floor with us ", she bites her plump lower lip as she finishes her question. 

Oh merlin! I want to take that pink full lip in my mouth and suck and bite on it. I clear my throat suppressing that thought. " oh yeah, sure let's go ". 

And together, weasely, granger, Jamie and I all stand and move out of the great Hall and towards the seventh floor. 

On our way pansy and blaise catch up to us.   
" Draco would you care to explain?", pansy demands.  
Before I can say anything Jamie speaks up. " can we trust them? ", she asks me.   
" I'll trust them with my life.", I say smiling at my two friends.   
" Fine then", Jamie says," Parkinson, Zabini, follow us. We'll tell you every thing. Just hear us out completely before saying anything okay. ",   
They nod and we all silently walk towards the seventh floor. Jamie and I still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's point of view. And the reason he is so accepting of the situation. Please tell me what do you think of it. Please!!!!!!!


End file.
